


Here At the Start

by Medie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, vague mentions of domestic violence (hank pym)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appropriate and inappropriate moments in a cemetery with two women who totally just absolutely saved the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here At the Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squishy_TRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/gifts).



> Post-Avengers. SO AU I can't even and, god, how I wanted to write 50k of this, but the time was not with me.

There's a moment in the midst of the battle, just a moment, when she's standing in the wreckage. People are screaming and running in all directions, flames at all hands, death overhead, but she looks to her left and to her right to see Thor and Rogers. A clip slams home at her back and there's Natasha. Her earbud crackles and she hears Hawkeye directing Tony. 

It's just the briefest of moments, but Hope feels a surge of, well, _hope_. They're doing this. They made it happen.

She doesn't say anything, has never been one for rousing speeches, just grins over her shoulder at Natasha and then trips her suit to become a tiny bullet, zipping through the aliens above.

Mom's plan _works_.

It's all done, settled, wreckage cleared away and Stark's people working on the rebuilding project, the others either disappearing into the shadows or into SHIELD, before she gets a chance to tell her.

There's nobody in the grave before her, she knows that now (fresh anger at her father flowing through her veins), but where else can she go if she wants to talk to her mother?

She settles with her back to a tree, tired muscles still protesting but only just, and looks at the headstone. It's never been something she's needed, coming here, so words don't come easy. 

Turning her head, Hope looks nothing and smiles. "I know you're there." 

"You were supposed to," Natasha says from her other side. She's smiling the little grin she favors when she's enjoying your reaction and laughs when Hope rolls her eyes. "I don't sneak up on friends."

"Friends?" Hope mocks back, reaching for Natasha's hand and tangling their fingers together as she pulls her down. "Is that all we are?"

Natasha doesn't answer, but she does lean into Hope's shoulder, tightening her grip on her hand. "She would be proud of you. She would be proud of what you've accomplished here."

Hope knows she should correct Natasha and say 'we'. It was Natasha that Fury sent with the Avengers file. Natasha who worked with Hope to reach out and assess candidates. Natasha who sat with her over bad coffee and better pastries while they argued names, pasts, and what takeout to get for dinner. It was definitely a we and that's what she should say; what comes out, though, is an almost plaintive, "You think so?"

"Yes," Natasha rubs her thumb against Hope's skin, slow and gentle, and Hope looks down at their hands to watch. It's quiet here, peaceful, and Manhattan seems a universe away. "You saved the world, Hope. That's not nothing."

This time, Hope's ready for it. "We saved the world," she corrects. "As I recall, you beat me to the device."

She doesn't see it, but she can hear the grin in Natasha's voice when she says, "That first step was a doozy."

Hope enjoys the laugh and then leans back, looking at the sky. "I wish she was here." She's always wanted to know her mother as more than a face in album or an indistinct, hollow sounding image of a family movie, but it's never ached like this before. She looks at Natasha. "I wish she could've seen this." 

And not just the team, as amazing as the Avengers have become, and as much as they've done, she wishes her mother could see _Natasha_. Hope almost can't imagine what life was like without her. 

"She would've liked you," she says, hoping like hell she's not projecting. 

Natasha's smile falters. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," she says and Hope can feel her going quiet. "You don't know everything I've done."

"I know a lot of it," Hope shrugs. "I can work out the rest." She tugs on Natasha's hand and waits for Natasha to turn to face her. "I also know where you came from and what you survived." She thinks of her mother and the police reports she's read; ones quashed by her father, but dug up by Nick Fury. She thinks of that and everything else she's learned from SHIELD ever since the day Nick Fury had walked into her office at SI. "What's important is that you survived. You're here. You saved the _world_ , Natasha." She grins. "That's not nothing."

"We're in a cemetery," Natasha murmurs, "I shouldn't want to kiss you."

"I don't think Mom would mind," Hope says, "She's not here, remember?" She looks at the headstone. "She's somewhere in the quantum realm." Which is still surreal to say, but no less surreal than the idea that maybe, just maybe, some day she's going to be able to find a way to go in and bring her out.

There's a chance that she can bring her mother home. 

She blinks, slowly, letting the thought go and faces Natasha. She's beautiful in any light, but the afternoon sun is shining down on her curls to make them glow. The bruises from the fight have faded into a faint hint of a patter on her skin. 

"We should take a few days," she decides, impulsive for once in her life. "Tony's got a few dozen properties. We can pick one and go hide for a while. We haven't had any time together without---" she waves her free hand "--everything hanging over our shoulders." She bites her lip, then confesses with an embarrassed grin, "I want to know what it's like to make love to you without worrying about Barton breaking down the door."

Natasha looks surprised for a second, then bursts out laughing. "He wouldn't dare," she promises. "There are too many ways to punish him for that." 

"Creative and terrifying ways?" Hope asks, thoroughly pleased by the way Natasha's eyes drop to her mouth when she speaks. "Do I want to know or should I even want to ask?"

Leaning forward, Natasha catches her mouth in a kiss that's slow and careful in a way that makes heat creep into Hope's cheeks. "I think you'll enjoy it," she says when they break apart. "There are a few that involve some very creative and, yes, terrifying strategies that just might make Clint run very far and very fast."

"Screaming my eyes, my eyes the whole way?" 

Natasha's smile turns wicked, then gentle. "We've all earned a little fun." 

This time, her kiss is soft and fleeting. It's a promise, really, and Hope takes it as such. "I'd ask if you think we should make it an official order for everyone, but I suspect we'd have a hard time finding the others."

The shrug Natasha gives her to that one is as playful as she's ever seen her. Hope enjoys the way it feels to see Natasha so unguarded and to know she's that comfortable with her, and allows herself to be led from the cemetery.


End file.
